But you don't love ME'
by AmiaMermaid
Summary: Who is it that Christopher Carrion is in love with? Candy is the girl he's marrying, forcing her to. Candy's not stupid and confronts him about it. What will happen next? This is totally random...I'm tempted to continue! CandyCarrionLetheo


**ONESHOTS ROCK!! Alright, so I'm not going to synopsis this. It's too short to really try too. Candy/Carrion…OW OW! (kinda) For all you shippers out there. I think it's kinda heart wrenching though. Imagine that Candy/Carrion were together…That's all I ask! I didn't mean to portray Candy this way but it kinda worked so I could continue it if I wanted to...**

**CLIVE BARKER'S ALL THE WAY!! I'M JUST A FAN FIC SHIPPER!!**

She had been there for three weeks. Candy had agreed to marry him, after all. He had threatened to kill Malingo, Finnegan, and the John brothers if she didn't. She'd rather have her own life of pain and suffering then be responsible for so many deaths. Besides, when she agreed she had figured he'd die soon enough, he was so much older than she was. The castle was cool, gruesome and twisted, but cool. Letheo was one of the only things keeping her from walking out. The kid was fun to talk to when Carrion wasn't trying to pick apart her mind.

"M'Lady," Letheo knocked on the door. The door that she stayed in. The room that was decorated like a princess's.

"Come in," She sighed. Candy was laying on the bed thinking about what all of her friends were doing. All the fun they had had together. The Sea of Izabella that she hadn't seen for so long.

"Carrion wants to see you." The boy's black hair was illuminated eerily.

"Of course he does," Candy sighed. She ran her hands down the purple robes to smooth them out.

"He _is_ your betrothed." Letheo reminded her. Candy ran fingers through her hair and turned to Letheo.

"I know he's my betrothed. Do I look acceptable?" Candy swung around in her robes like a girl going to the prom and presenting herself to her date.

"You look wonderful Mistress Midnight." Candy blew a stray hair out of her face. _Mistress Midnight, M'Lady_. Couldn't anyone just call her Candy? Or even _girl_? Like Houlihan had. The only person that called her by name was Carrion. Carrion, the Prince of Midnight. How many times did she contemplate this wedding? How many times did she wonder if she was doing the right thing? If she could just jump out of Twelfth Tower and find Malingo. Mater Motley would know immediately and tell Christopher. No chance, for her to escape. "Tell Christopher that I'll be down in a moment. I promise, I'll be there." Once she had told Letheo this and she hadn't come down. Carrion had thought that Letheo had lied and punished him severely. Letheo bowed and walked out. She crossed over to the mirror and looked at the things that Carrion had selected for her hygiene. Perfumes, hair sprays, deodorants, all smelling so wretched to her. Malingo, Finnegan, and the John brothers were still under Carrion's thumb. They didn't know what had happened to Candy, and Candy wanted to keep it that way. With a deep sigh she puffed the darkest smell on her pale skin. No wonder all the people here are so pale. There is no light to give them any color.

She opened the closet and looked at the robes and garments. All of them reminded her of death or darkness. Even though Letheo said she looked fine, she wanted to play with Carrion today. She didn't know why, one of those twisted teenage things girls do to their suitors. Several times, Carrion would come into her haven and look through her closet. The clothes he wanted her to wear were the ones that made her feel like a prostitute. One of them was red, a slit cut up to the thigh, the neckline plunged beyond that of any girl her age should wear, the back missing. A nylon-like shirt swung on a hanger and she picked it up. She slipped it over her head to protect herself then slipped on the dress. It was confusing to get on but fit well. Her toes were bare and her hair was somewhat messed but she feared for Letheo. She left the room the dress cascading down the stairs as she walked. Many of the villianish minions stared as she walked through the corridors and up the stairs. They all knew if they advanced towards her, made a cat call or pondered too long at Carrion's mistress they would be the next appetite for Carrion's nightmares.

Candy didn't even knock on the door as she entered the room. _She_ didn't have to. Carrion was so smitten and amazed by her presence that he couldn't anger at her. Letheo, Vol, and Mater Motley were sitting with Christopher when she walked in. The room was large and round, two thrones sat in the middle and revolved at the sitter's wish. Mater Motley was sitting on her mummified hand the others sat on uncomfortable tools. Christopher's eyebrow rose as the door shut behind Candy.

"Awh, my precious," Christopher stood, followed by the other men in the room as Candy walked across the room. Mater Motley looked at her and mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Christopher asked as he helped Candy into her seat next to him.

"She looks like a skank from the Hereafter." Mater Motley announced.

"She looks beautiful, perfect for a _Prince_," Christopher said. Challenging his Grandmother. She growled at her grandson and continued on the stitchling.

"What are you working on Grandmother?" Candy had to hide her pleased smile when Mater Motley glared at her.

"Another warrior for your beloved," Mater Motley spat.

"Fascinating. I'd love to be able to help out," This felt good to Candy. To sit in front of the cruelest woman in the Hereafter and Abarat and know that she can't lay a finger on her.

"Well, you _can't_ so don't bother asking me to explain," She growled. Candy sighed disappointed. Carrion's cold heart went out to her. "Back to the matter at hand." Mater Motley said.

"Yes, yes. Rojo Pixler. What can we do to destroy him? Stop him from creating anymore trouble?" Carrion asked. "He brings so much happiness in the world with the Commexo Kid."

"Get rid of the Commexo Kid." Candy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Destroy the Kid, destroy his attempt at empire." Her hands went up and down like scales.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Christopher growled at Vol and Letheo.

"I-It just ssseems like something that can't be accomplished." Vol said. "I've thought of it…just wasn't sure how to accomplish it."

"Fine, we've decided what we are going to do, how do we do it?" Christopher asked. Candy drummed her fingers against her cheek as if she was energizing her brain.

"I've got nothing," She said. "Oh well. Anyone else?" Letheo and Vol looked at each other and shook their heads. Christopher rose to smite them, but Candy caught his hand. Her warm fingers felt good on his wrinkled skin and he sat down. He held to her hand as he spoke.

"Meeting adjourned. I want everyone to think about this and bring back some ideas. Remember, if you utter a word of this to anyone, I can't be responsible for my actions." Letheo and Vol dispersed quickly. Mater Motley remained for a second.

"I can't believe you Christopher Carrion," Mater Motley put her stitchling to the side. "This girl has complete control over you."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Candy asked.

"Watch it girl, continue to treat me with such disrespect, and I won't be responsible for what I do." Mater Motley pointed a very bandaged finger at Candy. Christopher Carrion rose to his feet and stood before them.

"If you hurt the princess, _you_ will be responsible for what you did. And _I_ will be responsible for what I do." Christopher Carrion growled. "She finally loves me and you _won't_ take that away from me." Mater Motley couldn't see Candy, but she had her tongue out at her as a three year old would after their older sister got in trouble for their mess. Mater Motley glowered at the couple and disappeared out the doors.

"Princess you really shouldn't tempt her like that. One day I won't be there to protect you." His words were full of emotions. Causing the nightmares to glow bright.

"I'm sorry Christopher, I was just trying to be friendly. She'll be my Grandmother too one day very soon." Candy wiped a fake tear away.

"Princess, don't cry. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at how discourteous she is to you, Princess of Day."

"But, I'm not Princess of Day." Candy said. "I'm not Princess Boa. I'm Candy from the Hereafter, Chickentown, Minnesota." She crossed her legs in defense, exposing her right leg.

"No, you are _my_ Princess of Day. You bring Light into me and my household. People stare at you when you walk by. You are the only one worthy of being my queen." His cold hand rested on her knee.

"I'm _not_ Princess Boa." Candy repeated, "Please, understand. I'm not the Princess of the Day Hours." Carrion looked her up and down.

"Not the _Princess of the Day Hours_, the princess of my day." Carrion reached out to her, but Candy pulled away.

"I-I can't touch you with that thing on your neck." Candy said. She stood and left. She didn't want to go back in there for a while. As her red train draped behind her, Mater Motley's hand spidered into the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Christopher tipped the contents of his collar into a basin.

"I need you to do something for me." Christopher said. "Sew up these wretched holes in the back of my head." The collar was removed, the pipes gone and the little nightmares began slipping down his neck, having nowhere else to go. With two quick jabs of the needle, the holes were gone a small scar remained from each.

"You are throwing all we worked for away." Mater Motley told him.

Candy's travels came to Letheo.

"I have a question," she said. Her voice almost demanding.

"I may have an answer." Letheo answered.

"Does Carrion think of me as Princess Boa?" Her eyes were fixed on his. If he lied, she'd know. She'd always been able to tell when someone was lying.

"No," Letheo answered without much consideration. He lied. Candy smiled.

"Thank you," she glanced around the room. "You don't seem me as Princess Boa do you?"

"No," He wasn't lying this time and she grinned. She bit her bottom lip and wondered if she should do what she wanted to.

"Kiss me," Her request was out of the blue. Letheo looked at her in surprise.

"What will the boss say?"

"_If_ he finds out, we'll tell him that you were doing him a favor." Candy grinned mischievously. This attitude was foreign to her, but she liked it. Letheo looked at her surprised but somewhat pleased. She took his hand and they went up to her room.

"No one will see us here, just one and then I'll go to the Prince," Candy whispered. Letheo didn't argue now. Inside, he knew this wasn't right. But he was an assassin in training, ignoring these feelings was part of the job. "If you don't, I understand." Candy began to turn but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. His lips were chapped, but his hand was warm, warm. This is what she wanted. The kiss lasted moments in time. Candy's lipstick was smeared on his face. Their adrenaline was pumping miles a moment. Candy wanted him to do it again. Again, and again, and again. _Kiss me_. She had said it. He had did it. She giggled at his face and look of wonder in his eye. Candy grabbed a handkerchief and wiped away the smudged lipstick from his mouth.

"Good-bye." Candy waved and left him standing in the room still in shock. She practically ran to Carrion's study. She paused in front of the door and let her breath catch up to her. _Apologize. _She thought. She pushed the door open and didn't see Carrion anywhere. Her skirt created little noise as it grazed the ground. He was looking out the window.

"Princess, welcome back." Carrion didn't even look up.

"I'm sorry," Candy forced out. She made it sound as meaningful as she could. "I dressed like this to make you happy." He span around. It was gone. The thing around his neck was _gone_. "It's gone."

"It's not coming back," Christopher said. "And you did make me happy. I didn't think you'd ever want to make me happy."

"_Stop it_!" She screamed. "I'm _not _Princess Boa. She didn't want to make you happy. Who is to say _I_ don't want to make you _happy?_" His strides were wide as he approached her.

"I know you aren't Princess Boa. Candy Quakenbush." Her own name was foreign to her. He stopped in front of her. "I've always wanted to do this." He murmured so low it was hard to hear. He swept her face into his. His hands were cold on her face. This was so much different than Letheo. His lips were slimy, wet. The kiss lasted longer than Letheo's also. He pulled away.

"I'm not Princess Boa. If you can't accept that. I can't accept you," Candy said. "I'm sorry." She turned and his cold hands rested on her shoulders. They slid down and around her waist.

"I can accept that. Can you forgive me?" His wet lips brushed her neck.

"Stop calling me Princess. Stop thinking about Princess Boa. I won't forgive you until then." Candy walked out yet again. Her lips were pursed as she walked up to her room. She locked the door. Letheo stepped out of the shadows.

"I should have known." She sighed with a smile.

"You probably should have." Candy sat on the bed. Letheo crossed the room into the light.

"I'm going to break the engagement," she announced.

"You can't do that," Letheo argued. "Just _can't_."

"I _can't_ stay here. He doesn't _love_ me. I need to tell him that." Candy stood, ready to approach the man again.

"I-I lo, I mean, he does. _Please_ don't go." Letheo said. "I'll go talk to him. Please stay here." His eyes were pleading but not out of fear, out of pain, disappointment.

"I'll go with you, but let me talk," Candy was determined to get her point across to the Prince if it killed her. They walked in silence. _The third time_, she thought. _The third time I have to go visit the monster._ She pushed the door open and Carrion was still standing at the window looking at the stars.

"I've come to talk to you, really talk." Candy announced. Letheo stepped in and shut the door, hiding in the shadows.

"You can come out Letheo, if you were invited you don't need to fear." Carrion said. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm not Princess Boa. She's your love. Not me." Candy didn't hesitate, didn't bother to beat around the bush.

"Oh Candy, you are so wrong." Carrion walked towards her.

"No," She put up her hand and signaled her him to stop, "I'm not wrong. You _don't_ love me."

"But I do." Carrion said. "Since you first entered the Abarat so very long ago, I've traced every step, learned every feature, tasted your flesh." Candy had to hide her shame. Out of the corner of her eye, she say Letheo hang his head, slightly.

"But were you thinking of me?" Candy asked again.

"Yes, every moment," Carrion pleaded. "Please, believe me."

"Don't leave Mistress," Letheo said. Carrion looked from Candy to Letheo.

"Your planning on leaving?" Carrion asked.

"I-I don't know. I can't marry someone that doesn't love me," Candy whispered.

"_Give me another chance,_" Carrion begged. "Let me prove myself." Candy saw Letheo raise his head slightly to see her reaction. She smiled, faintly, but enough for Carrion to see.

"You'll stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay."

Needless to say, she wasn't staying for Carrion.

**I'm thinking I'll continue this...But more as a sequel. Oneshots are so nice...no strings attached!**


End file.
